


Tender Touch

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti needs some lovin, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti doesn't like what he sees in the mirror and Dark's about to prove that Anti is wrong.





	Tender Touch

Dark sat on the bed, back resting against a pile of pillows and a book in his hands. The glasses he was wearing rested loosely on his nose and the lower part of his body was covered by a thick blanket. He hummed a question when Anti entered the room. Anti said nothing as he went over to the demon and gently removed the glasses from his face, placing them down on the bedside table before taking the book away as well and tossing that across the room. Dark chuckled a little when Anti threw the blanket off of him and sat on his lap.

“How are-” Dark’s comment was cut off by Anti kissing him. “Well, hello to you too.” Dark greeted when they parted. “Anti?” Dark noticed that Anti seemed off. The virus would usually be smirking or teasing him with words, but his mouth was shut and in a frown. His eyes always shined with desire or mischief or just plain affection, but they were dull, empty, sad. Anti went to kiss him again, but Dark held him back. “Anti? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Anti stated, rubbing Dark’s chest and looking down at it. 

“You’re lying.” Dark put his hands on Anti’s, making him stop. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Anti leaned forward and pressed his face against Dark’s neck. “Just fuck me, okay?”

“Anti.” Dark sighed and moved Anti away, still holding his hands. “What is on your mind. I can tell when something is bothering you.” 

“I..I just…” Anti shook his head. 

“You can tell me. You know you can.” 

“I just don’t feel...good.” Anti chewed at his lip. 

“What do you mean?” Dark asked.

“Look at me, Dark. I’m a disgusting monster.” 

“You’re not a-”

“My eyes are fucking weird, my ears are pointed, my throat has a large, ugly scar on it and my skin-” Anti’s string of insults became a yelp when Dark suddenly flipped him over. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Dark asked in a soft tone. 

“It’s just one of those days, okay? I don’t like what I see in the mirror, it happens.” Anti avoided looking at Dark. 

“Why would you not like what you see in the mirror?” 

“It’s just...it happens. There’s no reason behind it, I just don’t.” Anti felt Dark’s hand go to his chin and he let the demon turn his head towards him. 

“Let me tell you a few things, Anti.” Dark’s voice lowered. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Don’t.” Anti groaned. 

“Your eyes are bright and I love when you look at me with them.” Dark kissed beside one of Anti’s eyes. “Your ears are adorable.” Dark turned Anti’s head more and he ran his tongue along the shell of Anti’s ear, earning a small whimper from the virus. “Your scar tells a story and without it, I would never have gotten to have you be mine.” Dark tilted Anti’s head up and kissed his neck, traveling across the long scar and giving it a little nip at the end. “And your skin.” Dark had Anti look at him again. “I love every single inch of your skin and I’m going to make sure you know how much I love it.” Dark’s hands slid along Anti’s body, stopping at the end of his shirt.

“D-Dark…” Anti’s face was beginning to warm up. He loved and hated this kind of attention. Anti loved attention, in general, eyes on him was the best feeling ever. But when they were Dark’s eyes and they were filled with affection, it was too much.  

“Let me take care of you.” Dark whispered, slowly sliding Anti’s shirt up. “Let me show you that those thoughts are nothing but lies.” Dark began trailing, long, slow, open-mouth kisses from the bottom of Anti’s stomach up to his chest, removing Anti’s shirt fully. 

“You’re being over-affectionate.” Anti grumbled as Dark continued to kiss at his chest. 

“Are you honestly complaining?” Dark asked, pairing it with a nip on Anti’s collarbone. 

“Maybe.” Anti said with a light chuckle, tilting his head to the side to give Dark some more skin to work with as he placed more kisses along his neck. Dark pressed his lips against Anti’s, letting his hands gently slide around Anti’s sides. He smiled when Anti let out a pleasure hum into his mouth when his thumbs found the virus’ nipples and he began rolling them into tight circles. 

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Dark asked in a low whisper into Anti’s ear, giving the nipples a slight pinch. Anti just whimpered a little instead of answering. Dark chuckled at the small hint of a challenge that was given to him. He moved his head down to the left nipple and gave it a few swirls with his tongue and continued playing with the other one with his hand. Anti was breathing heavily, showing that he was trying his best not to make any noise. Of course, he had to be stubborn. He always is. Dark took his free hand and placed it on Anti’s crotch, rubbing his palm against it. Anti made a quick high-pitched whine. “Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Dark asked again, moving his hand more, smirking when Anti just squirmed. “Come on, Anti. You can’t just stay silent, it’s no fun.” Dark could feel Anti stiffening under his hand and he pulled it away, earning another whine from the virus. 

“You’re a fucking tease.” Anti said while Dark settled himself between his legs.  

“It’s because I care.” Dark said with a chuckle, it becoming a little laugh when Anti let out a loud and long grunt. 

“The mood is ruined! It’s ruined! I’m upset!” Anti slapped his hands over his eyes as he yelled. 

“Let me make it up to you.” Dark said and gripped the top of Anti’s sweatpants, slowly sliding them down and exposing the virus. 

“Not fair that I’m naked while you’re still fully clothed.” Anti said, peeking from under his hand and seeing his pants being tossed across the room. 

“I’ll make it up to you.” Dark adjusted himself so he was laying on his stomach and he kissed Anti’s inner thigh. 

“I might forgive you.” Anti said in one slow breath, eyes elf-lidded as Dark lazily sucked hickeys into his thighs. The demon made sure that that the other thigh got just as much love before he began kissing Anti’s hip, getting closer and closer to what Anti was now internally begging for Dark to give attention to. 

“Is there something that you want?” Dark asked with a smug grin. 

“You cock.” Anti huffed, it becoming a gasp when Dark wrapped his hand around what Anti had called him. 

“I thought you wanted some attention?” Dark slowly began pumping his hand, feeling Anti becoming fully erect. 

“Just do it…” Anti’s hands were now in his hair as he stared at the ceiling. 

“What’s the magic word?” Dark sang, licking the very tip of Anti’s dick. 

“Fuck!” Anti coughed out. 

“I don’t think that’s just right.” Dark was now rubbing his thumb on the tip. 

“ _ Fucking _ , please. Okay? Please. Pl-” Anti was stopped by himself with a groan as Dark put him inside of his mouth. “Finally.” Anti kept one hand in his hair and the other went to Dark’s, gently pulling on the locks. Anti let out another gasp as Dark hummed around him, the vibrations traveling through him. Anti found himself panting a little at this point as Dark continued to move his mouth around his dick, taking a hand and using it to pump along the bottom of his shaft. He was beginning to feel some warmth build up when Dark took his mouth and hand away. “You fucking prick.” 

“Give me a bit and that’ll be true.” Dark teased and got off of the bed. 

“You’re still fully clothed.” Anti said with a huff as Dark opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“I’m here to take care of you.” Dark said, returning to the bed and between Anti’s legs. “Would me losing some clothes help with that?” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Anti chuckled, happily watching as Dark slipped off his shirt. 

“That’s all?” Anti pouted when Dark made no move to remove his plaid pajama bottoms and was coating his fingers with lube. 

“For now.” Dark said as a promise and his hand disappeared under Anti. Anti found himself squirming again when he felt one of Dark’s fingers go into him. It always felt weird when this part began. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t quite yet really pleasurable until-

“Oh, shit.” Anti said in a soft moan. 

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Dark leaned down and pressed a kiss to Anti’s stomach, slipping a second finger in. 

“Q-Quit asking that.” Anti said, rocking his hips to match Dark’s fingers. 

“I have to make sure I’m doing this correctly.” Dark had his other hand gently running his nails along Anti’s outer thigh and he could feel the muscles reacting to that. 

“I just wanted a simple fuck.” Anti tensed up a little when a third finger was added. 

“You wanted to forget your thoughts.” Dark said, using his free hand to massage the thigh he had been teasing. “And I want to prove to you that they’re wrong.” Dark took the hand Anti had resting on his chest and he kissed Anti’s palm. “I want to let your thoughts know just how beautiful you are, how much the mere sight of you could bring any man or woman to their knees.” Dark moved his fingers faster as he spoke. 

“S-Stop.” Anti gasped out. Dark knew that he meant the words, not his hand and continued to do both anyway. 

“But they don’t get to see you like I get to see you.” Dark said. “They don’t get to see just how beautiful you are when you’re bare. When you’re panting. When you’re screaming their name.” 

“D-Dark...please, just...please.” Anti lightly begged, a small huff of air came out of his lungs when the fingers were removed. 

“And it’s not just your physical beauty they don’t get to see.” Dark kept talking as he coated his dick with lube as well, being very generous with it. “They don’t get to experience how gorgeous your mind is, how it ticks and make every moment with you better than the last.” Dark slowly eased himself into Anti and the virus’ face was bright red as he found himself leaning up and clinging to Dark’s shoulders, hiding his embarrassment in the demon’s neck. “They’ll never hear your clever jokes, your quirky phrases, your little giggle when you're amused.” Dark gripped at Anti’s hips and started to move him. 

“I...I…” Anti couldn’t find any words to say. He was a blushing mess. 

“They’ll never see your grace as you run across a room. They’ll never see your skill with a knife. They’ll never get to see you how I get to see you.” Dark was beginning to pick up his speed again. “They’ll never get to feel every single flawless inch of your body. They’ll never get to know the fantastic feeling of being inside of you. They’ll never get to know how fucking amazing you are.” Dark got a hand between them and he began to jerk Anti off. 

“F-Fuck...Dark. Dark, fuck.” Anti’s nails were digging into Dark’s shoulders. 

“Those thoughts are liars. You know they’re liars. They’re nothing compared to what the truth is.” Dark was starting to struggle to keep an even pace. “You’re perfect.” Dark got out before he moved Anti so he was laying flat on his back again and he messily pounded into him. Anti was definitely panting at this point, the breath getting pushed out of him a little with each thrust. He stiffened and let out a very loud gasp before cumming. Dark was still erratic for a good bit before he gasped out as well, shuddering a little as he came.  

“Did...Did you really mean all of that?” Anti asked, chest heaving as he breathed heavily. 

“It takes too much effort to lie to you, you always find the truth.” Dark gave Anti a quick kiss before pulling out and rolling off of the bed. He took a moment to stretch and he stepped into the connected bathroom. Dark was gone for a good minute before he came back out with a wet rag. “Nope. I’m taking care of you, remember?” Dark chuckled when Anti reached for the rag. Anti just shrugged and let Dark clean him up, teasing him a little when it was made very obvious that Dark was taking his time. 

“If you ask that question again, I will bite you.” Anti warned, watching the rag fly across the room and land into the bathroom. 

“You never answered me anytime I asked you.” Dark said, grunting a little as he hoisted himself over Anti so his back was against the wall and Anti was in front of him. 

“If I answer it, will you leave me alone about it?” Anti asked, shifting to his side so he was facing Dark. 

“Maybe.” Dark winked. 

“You’re a little shit.” Anti huffed.

“You love me.” Dark lightly sang. 

“Don’t remind me, you doof.” Anti poked the tip of Dark’s nose. “And yes, the answer was yes every time.” Anti laughed a little when Dark wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. 

“Knew it.” Dark hummed. 

“Don’t get too cocky.” Anti hugged his own arm on Dark and pressed his forehead to Dark’s chest. 

“I would never dream of it.” Dark nuzzled his chin against the top of Anti’s head. 

“Bullshit.” Anti chuckled.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, you little fuck.”

“Pretty sure it was more than a little.”

“Oh, shut up.” 


End file.
